


Seriøs?

by lostinforest



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Polish translation, Polski | Polish, Public Display of Affection
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Isak i Even na lodowisku.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seriøst?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574199) by [CiaraSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky). 



  
Śnieg opada łagodnie na chodnik, pokrywając kostkę miękkim puchem. Isak naciąga bordową beanie na uszy i spogląda na Evena, uśmiechając się. Znów założyli takie same, pasujące do siebie kolorystycznie czapki. Zbieżność zauważyli dopiero po wytknięciu im tego faktu przez Jonasa.

Even w odpowiedzi również posyła mu uśmiech i chwyta go za rękę. Młodszy chłopiec spogląda na ich złączone dłonie i momentalnie żałuje, że nie może poczuć dotyku jego skóry na swojej. Jednak temperatura z pewnością spadła już poniżej dziesięciu stopni i nie chce ryzykować odmrożeniem. Odrobinę mocniej zaciska palce na dłoni Evena i ruszają wzdłuż ulicy. 

Na całe szczęście nie mieszka w dużej odległości od lodowiska i wkrótce dostrzegą oświetlone lampkami choinkowymi drzewa.

\- Dawno tu nie byłem - Even odzywa się znienacka i Isak rzuca mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, unosząc brwi.

\- Poważnie?

\- Poważnie - potwierdza ze śmiechem, a skóra wokół jego oczu marszczy się w ujmujący sposób. Isak zagapia się na niego w szczerym zachwycie. - Mówiłem ci przecież, że Sonja ma aluminiową nogę. Nie było mowy, żeby dała radę założyć łyżwy.

Isak przewraca oczami i daje mu się pociągnąć dalej. 

Wkrótce docierają na miejsce i zatrzymują się na skraju lodowiska, obserwując ślizgających się wdzięcznie ludzi. Even prowadzi go do budki z łyżwami do wypożyczenia i proszą o dwie pary w odpowiednich rozmiarach, które wręcza im starsza pani stojąca za ladą.

 Siadają na jednej z ławek i sprawnie nakładają łyżwy, by w końcu wejść na lód. Isak wykonuje ruch z zamiarem wyjechania entuzjastycznie na sam środek lodowiska, ale w porę zauważa zawahanie w postawie i minie Evena.

\- Nie żartowałeś? - Pyta i zatrzymuje się gładko tuż przed nim.

\- Ani trochę - przyznaje i niepewnie przygryza wargę. Isak pochyla się ku niemu tak blisko, że ich nosy niemalże się stykają.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że będę musiał cię nauczyć od nowa - decyduje i chwyta jego dłoń, by delikatnie pociągnąć go do przodu. Even nie chwieje się na swoich łyżwach, ale patrzy w dół, obawiając się wykonania jakiegoś nieostrożnego ruchu.

\- Hej, patrz tutaj, na mnie. - Isak nie jest w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy Even wreszcie spogląda mu w oczy z wyrazem determinacji i skoncentrowania na twarzy.

\- To nie takie trudne, no, spróbuj - zapewnia i puszcza jedną dłoń swojego chłopaka.

Even pomyślnie pokonuje kolejne metry, uważnie i w skupieniu stawiając kolejne posuwiste kroki. Isak prowadzi go do drugiego końca tafli i dopiero wtedy pozwala sobie na zajęcie miejsca przy jego boku, cały czas trzymając dłoń drugiego chłopca w bezpiecznym, pewnym uścisku.

Ślizgają się w ciszy. Śnieg nie przestaje prószyć, nakrywając bielą ich czapki. Nagle Even zatrzymuje się, zajeżdżając Isakowi drogę i spoglądając na niego z góry.

Przyglądają się sobie przez kilka chwil, po czym Even z uśmiechem obejmuje policzek Isaka. Młodszy chłopiec zaciska palce na przodzie jego kurtki i przyciąga go bliżej, całując go. Scałowuje z jego warg chłód i okruchy śniegu. Even nie pozostaje mu dłużny, napierając na miękkie usta i delikatnie przegarniając z jego czoła kosmyki, które uwolniły się spod czapki. Druga dłoń opiekuńczo spoczywa na dole jego pleców, przytrzymując zaborczo przy sobie. 

Stoją tak na środku lodowiska, słyszą przejeżdżających obok nich ludzi, być może nawet blokują im drogę, ale to nie jest przecież w tej chwili istotne. Isak czuje ciężar i smak ust Evena, gładkość języka zahaczającego o podniebienie, i nagle wszystko wokół zanika. Są tylko oni i ta rozkosznie radosna chwila.

Isak spod przymrużonych powiek zauważa chłód płatków śniegu roztapiających się na ciepłych policzkach, ciężko unoszącą się i opadającą pierś Evena, który przygarnia go do siebie tak, że nie pozostaje już między nimi ani milimetr wolnego miejsca.

Isak całuje go tak, jakby tonął, jakby to miało być pożegnanie, ich ostatni raz, bo, _och, Boże_ , rzeczywiście tonie i spada. Zanurza się w rozkwitającym na wszystkie barwy młodzieńczym uczuciu, którym darzy Evena. Nie potrafi tego zatrzymać, zapomina o rozsądku.

Mija jeszcze kolejna chwila, która zdaje się nie mieć końca i Even przerywa pocałunek, stykając ich czoła razem, pozwalając im obu na wyrównanie oddechów.

\- Nie przestawaj - Isak mamrocze i bardziej wyczuwa, niż słyszy śmiech chłopaka.

\- Są tu dzieci, Isak. - Na to obaj zaczynają się śmiać.

\- Masz rację - przyznaje i oblizuje wargi w nadziei, że pozostał na nich jeszcze posmak Evena.

\- Możemy wracać, jeśli chcesz. - Mówiąc to, uśmiecha się w ten swój subtelnie kpiący, ale ujmująco zawadiacki sposób. 

\- Wspaniale, wracajmy.

\- Wracajmy. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
